a new threat
by The Other Side of Darkness
Summary: world round teenagers and young children have been disappearing. the most recent fourteen year old alex star. if you see any of these children in your area please contact the autorities. hints of takari, taiora,koumi ,and matt june
1. poor alex

Alex turned off his t.v. just after watching Digimon and got up ready for school. He kept wishing he could be a Digidestined. he even once thought that somehow he was one. He made a mental note to not tell that to anyone. The only thing he liked more than Digimon was science and at that he excelled greatly. Right now he had surprised his teacher by asking hm if he could help him create the genetic coding for a human animal hybrid and the scientific possibility for digital life.

He picked up his cell and walked out the door. He walked down the normal route to his school as he did everyday and as he did just about everyday to make sure he wasn't somehow destined for something great he took an unknown short cut. Little did he know that today the fates had in store for him something great.

He was listening to his cd player so had no idea what was going on around him. He only knew something was up when a cold wind pushed against him as if propelling him forward. He took off his head phones and listened carefully...nothing odd. He put them back on and kept walking and missed the movement above his head as the large creature phased in and out of the shadows almost stalking him.

A piece of the upped walls fell down and the creature hid as Alex looked up to find what or who was dropping things at him. He saw nothing so continued his way.

Suddenly his cell phone started beeping like crazy. He pulled it out of his pocket and the screen was doing something weird it was all fuzzy like when the tv messes up. He shook it a couple times and hit it against his hand when a voice came out of it.

" Go...ck..Ge...ay!"

"What the? Am I picking up on someone else's signal?", he shook it a couple more times. He was about to touch another button when the creature in the shadow jumped down in front of him took his phone and destroyed it before backing up against the wall and materializing as what looked like a...a Renamon! His jaw dropped and he just stared as she completely materialized. He stepped back and an immense joy began to fill his eyes. Was this...? Could it be...? Could he really...? YES!

"Are you...Alex?", she asked her voice sounding exactly like it did in the show. He was ecstatic.

"Are...are you my...partner?", he asked barely above a whisper.

"I am Renamon. You are my tamer. How may I serve you", renamon said bowing down on one knee. Alex's eyes were like saucers. If he had been any happier you'd swear he was on a form of speed powerful enough to lift god from his seat in heaven. Just as he was about to take a step forward an immense pain filled his body. His face twisted into that of one enduring a pain that was unknown to most. He could taste his blood in his mouth and he gurgled slightly as his hands moved to grab a foreign object projecting from his stomach.  
It was a black spike and it had him lifted off the ground. Blood was pouring out of his new wound and Renamon did nothing but watch with bored eyes as her true master took the first. He lifted Alex farther from the ground and hung him over his mouth. Alex was still alive when this new evil began to chew him in it's enormous jaws and his screams filled the city allies.

"Good job Renamon. Now track down the others before their real partners do", he said removing a bone form between his fangs. His voice like the bell of death.

"Yes master", Renamon phased out and tracked down the next human child on her list.

"This is the beginning...of the end", the new evil said before disappearing into the darkness from which it came.

the end...or the beginning? You decide. Tell me if you like it in reviews.


	2. Enter Blaise and Melina

Ok I know I forgot my disclaimer in the first chapter but here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tai, Kari, T. K. , Izzy, Mimi, Sora, Matt, Joe, June, or any of their digimon. I do however own Alex, Blaise, and a few other characters and their digimon. I do not own pupmon however. That is a loved-one's borrowed invention.

On with the chapter.

"World round children and teenagers have been disappearing. These mysterious disappearances are thought to a planned kidnaping. If you see any of the following children please alert your proper authorities. The children are, Alex and Jimmy Redmond, Cory, David, and Sara Preston, Jonathan Howes, Sydney Paradis, Ricky A. K. A. Red Baillis, and finally Angela Moriarty. I reiterate please contact the authorities if you have seen these children...", many pictures of children crossed the screen before it went off.

senna scowled and started clicking the remote trying to turn it back on.

"Damn it! And Inuyasha was just about to come on! Damn thing!", she cam over to it and pointed her finger at it," I should smash you but my brother would kill me."

At just about that time Blaise Azen walked in and noticed all the lights were out a couple grocery bags in his hand.

"Senna? Where are you?"

"In here Blaise", she opened the fridge door and grabbed a beer. Blaise heard the glass bottle scrape against the door and sighed.

"I told you to stop buying booze! We need hat money for rent it isn't for your good times, booze, or male strippers! Now dump that crap out or you can go sleep somewhere else tonight!", he heard her quickly guzzling it and the lights flickered back on.

He walked into the kitchen ad set the bags down. He sighed seeing the empty bottle in his sisters hand and her swallowing a large amount of the liquor.

"Ok I dumped it all out", she said swinging the bottle in front of Blaise's face.

"Yeah you poured it all out and right down your throat", he said to her as he took out the food and put it in the refrigerator.

"No I didn't I poured it in the sink."

"Yeah right! That's why your breath wreaks of alcohol. Not to mention the small stream going down the side of your mouth", he put a few more items of food in the fridge.

The lights flickered again and completely shut off. Blaise looked up and sighed.

"This is just great"he said and threw down a package of crackers angrily.

"You need to calm down. It's just the electricity it'll come back on in an hour or two."

"I don't have an hour or two! Melina is coming in thirty minutes!"

"So that's why you look so spiffy today. My baby brother is going on his first date" she gave him a noogie and smiled at him.

"Yeah that mans either stay in your room for a good two hours so I have some time to myself what she dumps me or-" a noise in the living room interrupted blaise while ranting at his sister.

"What was that?", Senna asked.

"How should I know?", Blaise answered still feeling angry as he walked to the living room.

Suddenly a bark was heard and Blaise froze almost growling. He heard another bark and someone shoosh the one that barked.

"Pupmon, no! Be quiet."

"Melina? Is that you?", Blaise asked a little surprised that she was here and forgot about accusing his sister of buying a dog when they weren't allowed to have one. And to think he was only sixteen and she was ten years older.

"Uh, hi, Blaise", came Melina's response. She knew Blaise would probably be mad that Pupmon was with her. He hated dogs he thought they were evil creature spawned by Satan to make his life miserable.

"What are you doing here, Melina?"

"I need to show you something. Take my hand", she reached out and her hand bumped into his. He took hold not really sure what was gonna happen.

"What do you want me to see?"

"Do it now Pupmon", he gave a bark in response and howled and a blue, light purple, and blue swirling portal opened in the air.

Blaise just stared until Melina pulled him into it.

sorry it took me but this is chapter two. Review please if you like or want to tell me something I should have done.peace sign bye for now


	3. pupmon and urimon

Pupmon and Urimon

Blaise had clenched his other hand into a fist that was so tight his knuckles created a new shade of white. He refused to scream while Melina was there. Otherwise he'd of holler'd his head. It isn't everyday you get pulled into a swirling vortex that may lead to your doom. Blaise heard the bark again and it took his mind briefly off the vortex and he looked for the dog he heard.

There staring at him was what looked like a puppy with a horn on it's head. Blaise frowned slightly. Dogs weren't his kind of animal. He thought they were menacing creatures never to be taken home as pets and should be put down when caught and put in the pound.

"What's that?", Blaise asked pointing to this creature that Melina had.

"Uh...nothing", she said nervously.

"Well that nothing looks like a dog. You know how I feel about dogs", he said hoping she wasn't going to try and keep the filthy beast.

"Well it's not. It's a digimon. He's my partner."

"Partner? For what?"

"You'll see" she said smiling slightly. There was only one thing he knew that would make him truly happy and she at first thought it was impossible. Now she couldn't hep but smile as they headed for their true destiny.

Blaise just kept looking at Pupmon suspiciously. Pupmon could sense the tension in Blaise over his presence and knew he shouldn't try speaking to him yet so all he did was bark a couple times.

Suddenly Blaise felt the force of gravity again and they all fell a couple feet to the ground. Blaise had finally release Melina's hand and looked aroun d. it seemed they were in a plain of tall grass. Somehow it all seemed familiar. It was like he had been there before , but he knew he had never been in a grass plain like this.

A line of trampled grass started coming closer and closer heading straight for Blaise from behind. Blaise didn't see it coming but Melina did yet she kept her mouth shut. The next thing Blaise knew there was a weird little brown critter on his head with long ears and golden eyes.

"You're here! You're here! You're finally here!", the little critter almost yelled. Blaise swiftly knocked the thing off his head startled.

"What the hell is that!", he said breathing a little hard.

"I'm Urimon, your charming and energetic digimon ", he said holding his head a little high. It looked like a chocolate Koromon . Blaise poked a couple times with a stick.

"Is this thing animatronic or something?", Blaise asked as he poked it a few more times. A vein could be seen popping out on Urimon's forehead and it got bigger each time he was poked.

"Would you stop doing that!"

ok I know it's even shorter than my second chapter but I have to go get some stuff done.


	4. enough with the happy stuff

Enough with the happy stuff.

In the human world more children were disappearing. Some like Alex were eaten while the dark in others' hearts made this new evil able to change their side. He wasn't going to take any chances like his for fathers of evil. They acted to slow letting their enemies come to them letting them grow before they battled. That was just stupid. If you want to destroy someone hen you have to kick them when their down.

He smirked to himself revising his plan of attack. Get the weaker ones first so the strong ones don't get soft hearts and then get the strong ones to change side. In that way he would over take the world.

He laughed and he was contacted by Renamon to destroy yet another of the chosen children. He sighed it was such a chore to eat these children but if he left it to someone else they would cut corners. Human children these days were too sugary for his liking. He liked the ones in the past before they had all that candy and tv. At least the ones back then were healthy for you. Lots of muscle and protein to 'em but now they were lazy slobs.

Elsewhere in the human world a crew of humans and digital being were trying to contact yet another of the chosen children trying to keep them safe but as it had been with many they died before figuring the scrambled signal.

The lead man sighed. This creature wasn't even giving them a chance to get ahead, but he was at least too late for the new warriors of hope and light. Kari and T. K. Had lost powers over their crests ten years ago. They didn't know why but the Gennais did. They were going to the new warriors.

((back to the evil guy he's cool))

the creature was et again submerged in the shadows waiting for the opportune moment to attack. He smirked when he saw it. What he didn't know was that the new child was expecting this. He was punched in the jaw. He was a large creature and it didn't hurt just surprised him.

He smirked. This would make it more fun. The more fight the better. He attacked almost playfully but his playful ness could kill ye this human had wit to him as well. He dodged his playing attacks and drew what looked like a small sword. Oh this brought back memories of the good days. The great beast smiled more. He attacked again still not yet really trying to kill him trying to savor this action between the two of them but knew he should end it before anyone noticed the nmoises and discovered what was eating and destroying the chosen children.

Gale smile at the beast. He knew he was playing with him as was he with the beast. This would be the end of the kidnapings and disappearances. With his blade of legend this demon would be expelled. Little did he know hat this was no demon and that his sword was merely a rgular though very sharp sword with now powers. He attacked and the blade sliced the beast and it roared out in pain. He thought the swords power had worked.

Suddenly he felt pain. Lots of pain. It started in his shoulder. The beasts tail had impaled his shoulder he was being lifted off the ground and that hurt even more. He was brought face to face with the great shadow creature.

"I'm not going to eat you", it said and for that he was relieved or at least he would have been if the master of evil hadn't finished his sentence," instead I'm going to rip of yours hands and feet and watch as you bleed to death. If you scream I'll cut your tongue our and eat it."

"I will not scream for mercy you demon. If I fall than another warrior shall rise and eventually you will fall you are nothing but another weak evil that has aspirations for world domination. And it is doomed to fail you for you are on the side of evil and I am on the side of good. Good will always win and you will always lose", when he finished he spat in his face. The creature licked it off.

"Tasty. Your hatred is strong for me. I like that ,but you don't know who your talking to. I am Toukai. I am no demon nor am I a beast. I want not world domination I want destruction. I want what is sensible. This world no longer deserves to live. I will destroy you for a start then I will find the last of your kin and destroy them one by one eating their hearts first. Not even the warriors of light and hope can stop me. I have lost once but I did not fall. This time I will be victorious. Nothing can stop me this time I have already won this war and it has yet to start."

Before more could be said he started his torture as he said he would do. Next he tracked down the boys family and as he promised destroyed them all the line of Wongs was gone from existence.

How's this for a chapter? Do you like it. If you do tell me.


	5. the attack

The Attack

Once again Toukai was on the move thise time in a human guise. He was making his way to the city square to begin the destruction of the corrupted human world.

Some of the people thought his uniform was distasteful. He merely wore a loose grey shirt covering his arms and chest. Black loose pants covering his lower half no shoes and calf length black hair.

Some of the children giggled following him and he just smirked walking into the square beginning to chuckle maniacally scaring some of the children.

Blaise fell on his bum a little surprised the little creature had such a big voic and rubbed the back of his head grinning a little, "sorry...but you're weird. Are some sort of weird animal?"

Melina sighed bonking her friend on the head. In truth they had been friends for years. She was the one who worked up the courage to ask him out.

"What was that for melina?", he asked rubbing his head.

"Just thought you needed some air in your head. We've told you several times they're digimon. Digital monsters not animals or animatronics digimon di-gi-mon."

Blaise still rubbed his head grumbling, "it still looks like a dog."

Now toukai in his true form stood atop a sky scraper chuckling at the sight below. They didn't stand a chance and their bullets just tickled. Every single human in the city was gone their life extinguished dead. Some mauled houribly others crushed under falling building but he made sure not leave a single person alive he used his abilities to find the stragglers hiding in sewers and devoured them. Most of all he enjoyed the tast of the children they were especially sweet.

yeah yeah I know I don't write for a few months and I show up with the shortest chapter yet. But if you kill me...I can't continue writing. So anyways till next time peoples.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't know what to name this chapter

Blaise just nodded looking at what looked like a chocolate covered head staring back at him with huge golden eyes.

"So uh, how is it you know my name?", he asked tempted to poke the critter with the stick again but decided against it.

"I'm your digimon. Like I said. I knew your name...since I can remember", he said simply as though it answered everything.

"Yeah well I'm finding a highway. You coming Melina?", he asked standing.

"You wont find one Blaise. We're not in the human world anymore", she came to his side taking his hand," look just give us a chance ok? The digimon have something important to say after that if you still don't believe I'll take you home, ok?"

Blaise considered it. He had to admit so far this was one hell of a date. He shrugged. Why couldn't he play along for awhile.

" ok I'll stay", he said grinning and urimon started bouncing happily.

After the first attack the media began warning people of things to look out for. Like they had a clue.

"If you have any news on any terrorist groups in your area please contact the authorities immediately", one newscaster said before the T.V. was turned off by a young man apparently eighteen.

"What kind of terrorist kills indiscriminately? Even those Nazi dudes would leave survivors", the young man said to himself when a realization donned on him. He quickly bolted up to his room grabbing a very old book of legends.

"Let's see. Jabber wolk? No. Dragons? No. Werewolves?...no. Here", he pointed to a page showing only darkness in it's illustration,"Toukai, a beast of destruction and death released by the gods to destroy worlds thought to be corrupted. But Toukai had a flaw. When released he refused to be captured and slipped the gras of the gods many times till they finally decided on something preposterous. They were going to use creatures in the same world they had created Toukai to destroy to capture the god born demon of destruction...", and he trailed off into the story of Toukai's capture. By the end of it he had convinced himself this was what was happening and had to make sure it didn't go on.

He quickly closed the book put on a jacket and raced out into the streets to tell all who would listen

back again I know this chapter is lame but I'm kind of in a slump.


End file.
